tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ténèbres
=Darkness= Fluff Associated With: First Rank Boons Night Eyes :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None With this Boon, the Scion can see perfectly in total darkness. Second Rank Boons Shadow Mask :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Larceny :Cost: 1 point of legend By spending a point of legend, the Scion can pull shadows over their face to conceal their identity. Afraid of the Dark :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 1 point of legend By showing the target a fragment of the abyss, you can drain a point of willpower from them if you overpower their MDV with the activation roll. This can not be used on beings of higher Legend. Snuff :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: Rating + Legend :Cost: 1L You can extinguish light sources. When used against mundane lights, you can snuff (Rating) lights with a single activation, so long as they are smaller than your body. Larger sources require a dedicated activation, as do supernatural ones. If snuffing a supernatural light, compare your roll to the roll of the power that created it or the owner's Stamina + Legend. Third Rank Boons Shadow Refuge :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Stealth :Cost: 1 point of legend The Scion becomes invisible to mundane attempts to view them. Mortals can not perceive them, and electronic sources such as cameras can not pick them up. This can be overcome by beings with Epic Perception, Night Eyes, or Arete (Awareness). Night Echoes :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: Rating + THING :Cost: 1L STUFF Fourth Rank Boons Absorb Light :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 2 points of legend The Scion can draw all light in the are into themselves, gaining their Legend as automatic Successes to Stealth rolls, and becoming immune to Sun and Stars Boons being used by beings of lower Legend. Shadow Step :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1 point of legend The Scion can step through a shadow large enough to fit their whole body and reappear in another shadow within line of sight. Fifth Rank Boons Consume Shadow :Dice Pool: Rating + Survival :Cost: 3 points of legend The Scion can eat a shadow to heal themselves. They spend 3 points of legend and pull a shadow off the ground and absorb it, rolling Strength + Survival. They then divvy up these Successes to determine how much damage they heal. 1 Success = Heal 1 Bashing Damage 2 Successes = Change 1 Lethal to 1 Bashing 3 Successes = Heal 1 Lethal Damage 5 Successes = Change 1 Aggravated to 1 Lethal 8 Successes = Heal 1 Aggravated Shadow Craft :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Craft :Cost: 1 point of willpower (or 1 point of willpower and 1 point of legend) The Scion can create physical objects out of shadows. The difficulty of different objects is based on their size. A arrow would be 1 Success, while a sword would be 2, a spear 3, and a canoe 6 for one point of willpower and 1 point of legend. The Scion can also opt to spend just 1 point of willpower to control a shadow they are touching. It stays as just a shadow, but they can make it look like whatever they would like. Sixth Rank Boons Shadow Shroud :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating :Cost: 1 point of willpower and 3 points of legend The Scion can cast darkness around them in 5 yards per Success on the activation roll. Shadow Boxer :Dice Pool: Rating + Brawl :Cost: 3 points of legend The Scion can cause the target's shadow to attack them. This is an attack that can not be dodged, and it deals Bashing damage equal to the number of Successes gathered. It can still be Soaked. Seventh Rank Boons Shadow Bodies :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 1 point of willpower and 5 points of legend For every five Successes on the activation roll, the Scion makes a copy of themselves made out of shadow. This copy must stay in close proximity to the Scion, but can attack with weapons made from Shadow Craft. The Shadows are immune to Bashing damage, and they all must make the same rough attack as the Scion does. They do not have access to Boons or Knacks, but use the Scion's dice pool for attacks. Eighth Rank Boons Shadow Plunder :Dice Pool: Rating + Command :Cost: 1 point of willpower and 5 points of legend With this Boon, the Scion can strip the target of their shadow. Imposing a penalty of Automatic Successes to all Social rolls equal to the user's total number of Darkness Boons for a number of days equal to their Threshold Successes over the target's MDV. The user of this Boon gains a number of dice to all Social rolls equal to the target's highest Epic Social rating for the duration of this Boon. Beings with Darkness are immune to this Boon. Strike Blind :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Medicine :Cost: 5 points of legend (+1 per extra group of targets) By rolling against the target's Stamina + Fortitude, the God with this Boon can strike others blind. This costs five points of legend at base, and targets (Legend) other beings. For each additional point of legend, it targets another group. For beings with no Legend this is permanent. Beings with lower Legend are affected for a number of days equal to the Threshold Successes. Beings with equal or grated Legend are effected for one hour per Threshold Success. Ninth Rank Boons Oubliette :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Brawl :Cost: 10 points of legend After successfully Clinching a target, the Scion can use their next action to activate this Boon. By doing so, they throw their target into a place between the Underworld and the Overworld. The target can not leave (Unless they also posses this Boon, in which case they can spend the cost and pop out) without another Darkness God using this Boon to pull them out. Tenth Rank Boons Eclipse :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating :Cost: 1 point of willpower and 15 points of legend This Boon functions as Shadow Shroud except it's area is calculated as Successes x 5 square miles. Avatar of Darkness The Abyss :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W.